


Don't Lose Your Head

by firelord65



Series: Fecky's Whumptober Oneshots [15]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Gen, Possession, The Skeld (Among Us), White acting kinda Sus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/firelord65
Summary: Something gets into White's suit. It'll probably be fine, right?
Series: Fecky's Whumptober Oneshots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950469
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Don't Lose Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> *insert usual spiel* Still cracking through Whumptober!
> 
> Day 15: Into the Unknown - Possession | ~~Magical Healing | Science Gone Wrong~~

White clawed at her suit, trying to find the hole. It was just a tiny slit. Yet it had been big enough for the… _thing_ to slide through - hadn’t it? She was holding her breath and forced herself to exhale. The weird feeling on her skin was just the hair standing on end, surely. 

Being alone in Storage always did this to her. White hated how the lights on the Skeld made the shadows lurch in the corner of her eye. That was all that she had seen: a shadow. Still she moved to sit under the biggest light in the compartment and prod further at her arm. Her gloves worked well enough when she was working with wires or her keycard, but trying to find a hairline slit in the polyurethane was like questing for a needle in a silver haystack. 

White purposely took a deep breath. She couldn’t see anything. That didn’t mean it wasn’t there. But it… _ugh!_ Paranoia. That was all that this was. Even if she had a break in her suit - which she didn’t - there certainly weren’t any black, oozing slugs slipping around their latest shipment. 

And that was that. 

* * *

Her stomach would _not_ settle. Three trips to medical for scans had left the cause elusive. White checked her calendar - it wasn’t her cycle; too early. She even switched her ration packs with the others when they rolled the bland toast-and-unsalted-eggs from the dispenser. Nothing seemed to keep the nausea at bay. 

She took painfully long to finish her tasks, earning her Red’s disapproval and Pink’s pity. If there was anyone to be pitied, it should have been Orange but, no, even he was able to reset navigation quicker than White could fix a simple admin card swipe. 

White found herself hunched over her knees in the hallway on her way to the reactor, trying just to breathe without dry heaving. She was sweating, too. Something was definitely wrong. The corners of her eyes danced with movement, even when she was alone. 

“What is wrong with me?” White whimpered. The absolute worst thing would be if she vomited inside of the suit. 

Hobbling one footstep at a time, White pointed herself towards Medical once more. 

* * *

White didn’t remember going back to ship’s quarters. She came to while sitting at the little desk in the middle of her shared quarters with Red and Purple. Confusion mixed with the nausea in her gut and she immediately placed her forehead back on the desk. 

Closing her eyes and counting to ten helped. The darkness behind them was soothing. She didn’t have to squint from the light and that damn tremor at the edges of her eyes wouldn’t bother her. 

At least she hadn’t thrown up. White exhaled and slowly spread her fingers out on the desktop. After another countdown - this time just to five - she pushed herself back to an upright position. So far, so good. The churning in her gut hadn’t reacted. Next came cracking one eyelid open. 

The lights in their quarters were warmer in tone. Normally that helped White to feel a bit cozier even in the relative starkness of the rest of the Skeld. Today it just _burned,_

**We don’t like that.**

White jerked to her feet, her panic overtaking any priority about not feeling good. “Who’s that?” she called. One hand curled defensively around the desk light. It wouldn’t do much, but she wouldn’t be caught empty handed if a stowaway was about to attack her. 

A tickle rose in her throat. She felt… White wanted to laugh. There was nothing funny about this. Her pulse quickened. 

**We are not a threat to you.** **We cannot hurt you.**

White scurried to the door, wrenching it open. She still had the desk lamp clutched in one hand, the wire tugging free from the outlet with a cheerful pop and spark. Out in the hall, nothing awaited her. No stranger. No stowaway. Not even Purple standing there cackling after successfully pranking her. 

**They are away. They will not be coming back.**

“What did you do to them?” White called out, spinning on her heel to race back into the room. Maybe she had missed the culprit. It just didn’t make sense. How could she still hear the voice?

Again the urge to laugh bubbled up from within. White let out a frustrated cry and shook her head. The room was empty. She was alone and yet she was not and yet and yet and yet--

**We did it. We must remember. Yes?**

The voice was not going away. If anything, it was stronger. White threw the desk lamp at the darkest corner of the room. Everything seemed to be getting darker. The orange lights were straining her eyes so much. Couldn’t it just be darker? 

When White closed her eyes, she saw terrible things. Tendrils erupting from her mouth, gripping Purple’s neck and twisting til it snapped. White gloves - her gloved hands- tearing off their helmet to reveal their wide eyes and glossy death stare.

**Yes.**

“No,” she croaked. It was a night terror. This wasn’t real. She was having a fever dream. From the sickness. A strange flu from deep space or from one of the cargo shipments this week. White gripped the sides of her helmet and sank to the ground. “No, no, no,” she repeated quietly to herself. 

**Yes yes yes-yes-yes-s-s-s-s-STOP!**

“Stop it!” White cried out firmly. 

The voice fell silent. She rocked back and forth, her breathing erratic and desperate. She would go to Medical. That would give her answers, not incoherent paranoia. Purple was probably in Electrical for his shift. There was no reason to be losing her head like this. 

* * *

Pink found the body. He sent out a panicked alert over the ship’s scratchy intercom and summoned them all first to Security to show everyone. 

White threw up finally. At least she wasn’t the only one, though. It would take a strong person not to give in to queasiness upon seeing the utter massacre that was Purple’s remains. Spirits, there was so much _blood_ **.**

Red called a meeting once White and Blue cleaned themselves up. He was shaken but remained resolute. “We have a traitor among us,” Red said firmly as the crew clustered around in the cafeteria. White knew if she wasn’t so dehydrated she would have been sweating buckets. Each time that someone looked at her she tried to not flinch. 

“Or a stowaway,” Orange added. White let herself breath out at that. Of course, there still was no proof that what had happened to Purple was her fault. There hadn’t been a drop of blood on her suit. When she had gotten changed just now she still had her back up to change into. With what happened to Purple, there was no chance that the culprit wouldn’t be covered in evidence. But still White couldn’t deny the vivid recollection knocking quietly at the back of her mind. 

She cleared her throat and offered, “We need to do a full sweep of the ship, then. We’ve already delayed a lot.” Heads nodded. Red crossed his arms. 

**Good. They will be distracted.**

White tensed. It went unnoticed as Yellow started to poke at her suggestion; she was a stickler for precise plans. “Do we go in pairs? Keep an eye on one another?”

Scoffing, Black shook his head. “Keeping an eye on one another’s back or watching to see who might be a killer, Yellow?” he retorted. 

White stayed out of the discussion. She didn’t trust that if she opened her mouth that her own words would come out. Her skin was crawling. The only godsend was that she didn’t feel like her stomach had been put through a blender. If she ignored the wriggling, tingling feeling cascading down to her wrists, White would be fine. 

**Yes. Trust that we will stay safe.** **They will fight one another.**

She shook her head unthinkingly. There was no _we_ between her and this… whatever it was. Red scoffed. “What, you don’t like your plan all of a sudden?” he growled. “I saw that, White.” 

This was too hard, too much. She wanted to run and hide in her bunk until this nightmare would end. 

**Do not let them suspect!**

White started to hyperventilate. Too many sets of eyes were on her, their owners confused and ready to pounce on anything that could be suspicious. 

**Answer them!**

**We are not going to be found, not after so long.**

White let go. That was all that she could do. She felt _something_ ease along her skin - inside of her? - and curl warmly at the base of her skull. Immediately her shoulders relaxed and she could breathe normally. 

“I’m just so scared,” White heard herself say. She could feel her tongue moving to form each word and her mouth working. But it wasn’t her. It was the other thing. She trembled for a moment and scrambled once more for control again. 

**Trust.** **Yes?**

White clung to her own awareness, very much aware that she was still under a microscope. With the memory of Purple’s corpse still raw it was just too much for her. She ceded to the strange presence. It wasn’t trust, but it was something. 

_Yes._


End file.
